True Paradise
by realdarkangel
Summary: ToboeWolf's Rain has been reborn. No one thinks Chris is important, like the rest of the family. How will poeple react if Chris meets some old friends, who are more animal then human? Yaoi. Discontinued
1. Prologue

I know I should be focusing on all my other stories, and I have written about half the new chappies for all of them, but there's one big problem. You see, my grandmother was my muse, she helped my think of new ideas and kept me focused on writing and not stopping just because someone didn't like it and bad-mouthed my work, but she was diagnosed with cancer and died in Easter. I know that was ages ago, but I haven't been feeling like writing and she said she had a brilliant idea but died before she could tell me, so that makes me feel bad.

I've decided to take a break from my other stories, but I have NOT just abandoned them, I will still write new chappies, but it will take some time.

I came up with this idea a few nights ago and it hasn't left. I've always felt bad for Chris because he wasn't all that special like his brother, so this is based around him. I've also started to watch Wolf's Rain, which is great, specially if you love wolves like me, but I hated that Toboe died, he was my favourite, so this is also about him. Like all my other stories, it is YAOI, so no likey, no ready, go it? Also has mpreg.

This is a Charmed, Wolf's Rain crossover. Main Pairing ToboeChrisXTsume.

* * *

True paradise

I have no idea how it ended up like this. I was laying down in the corner of the room that was used as a bed, large pillows and different types of cloth piled on top of one another. Because of my …condition I was in my true form, that of a copper wolf, laying next to me was my mate. The other pack members were around as well, each one too excited to go work in Blue's coffee shop, so someone else was running it today, like they had all week. You couldn't blame them though; any day now there would be new pack members for us to look after. Thinking about this made me think about Granny, the old lady who looked after me, before I was reborn in this world. Then I started to think about the family I had here: mum and dad, the woman who always had time for her family, no matter how old they were and the man who was hardly ever there, but always had time for his eldest son and not the youngest. Wyatt and my cousins, who all had important destinies and saw themselves above everyone. My aunts and uncles who hardly had time for their own children and tended to forget about me because I wasn't important enough, but now I have my true family back, my pack mates.

And this time I won't lose them, even my unborn pups.

As if they had followed my thoughts, they orbed into the apartment, shocking everyone but me into their human appearances. Kiba stood closest to them, growling softly to warn them to stay away. Hige and Blue were behind them, blocking their exit, even though I had told them it wouldn't work. Tsume was still next to me, his hand shacking in rage. Cheza was in the garden looking at her pretty flowers, I was happy that the glass would protect her.

My mind was too fuzzy to hear what was being said, the tiredness seeping in on the afternoon breeze. Their voices were getting louder and louder; I couldn't help but think of how long it must have took for them to notice I wasn't 'home', a small giggle came from my muzzle, but no one other then Tsume could hear it.

Why must I go back there? This is my home, my pack is my family, not those people I share blood with.

Slowly I change to my human appearance, Tsume helping me stand. They look shocked; maybe they noticed one of my many changes. As I open my mouth to ask them the many questions, I can't help but think back to how this all happened…


	2. Chapter 1

I always know I was different from other children, and not just because of the family I was born into. I was in a class of my own compared to my 'family'. First there is my mother and her two sisters, the Charmed Ones, each beautiful and powerful in their own ways. Leo, someone I found hard to call Dad, was an Elder, again, someone you wouldn't want to mess with, even though he was against violence and preferred to talk things through. Wyatt, the family gem, the one everyone knew of, even if it was because he was twice blessed and powerful enough to thought of as a god, people in school loved being near him because of his good looks, everything about him is perfect. Aunt Phoebe gave birth to triplets, each one a girl; Kelly, Kelee, and Kristen. They're to be the next Charmed Ones. Uncle Coop is a cupid, so the only time I ever see him is at dinner, and even then its hard to talk to him, he likes to boost about how lovely his day has been. Aunt Paige works in magic school, teaching people how to be whitelighters and how to help people. Just like Uncle Coop, I hardly ever see Uncle Henry. Their four daughters are the only people in my family I can say I hate. The oldest, Sarta has strong healing magic, she's being trained how to be a Healer, and she's only a year younger then me. The twins Sophia and Melissa are always together, a Seer said that they would stop evil by making two evil wizards or something fall in love and stop a deadly war; they have to go to special lessons on how to act 'properly,' now they think their above me. The youngest is the most annoying, Nikki, she already shows signs of her power, and she's only ten. Sometimes, when she Sees, I hope its something bad and scary, just so she'll lose the 'holier-then-you' attitude.

And then there's me. Chris Halliwell; fourteen, soon to be fifteen- year-old witch, weak compared to the rest of the family, not as handsome as Wyatt and most often confused with girls.

When I was younger I used to have dreams that were too real to be normal dreams. In them were four wolves, each looking at me like I was special and listening to the things I said and called me Toboe. The oldest looking wolf, which was a grey wolf, I called Tsume was always by my side, looking after me. Unlike normal dreams I always remembered what happens, like they were memories or something. I once asked my mum about the differences between dreams and memories, after that long, confusing conversation, I released that they were memories. I then noticed things that were different about this body and my past one. Everything was the same, I had eyes that at times seemed to big for my face, my hair was a copper-y brown and had an uneven parting, and my body weight and height was the same form when I lived with Granny in my past life, meaning small. Only two things were different, the golden brown eyes that Granny and then Tsume had loved were a dull green, a colour I thought should only be on plants. I also had a birthmark over my heart, on both my chest and my back. From what I remember, it's where the bullet hit when I died.

After that I noticed a lot more things where different, things I hadn't noticed before. I could easily out run anyone I know, even the teachers at school. My hearing was greater the a humans and even a wolfs, but then again Kiba always said I had the best hearing while Hige had the best noise. I decide to keep those things to myself. I had to wait a few years to see what my wolf from looked like.

Three years in fact, when I was seven. It happened the day everyone but me was called to the elders. Mom had locked up the house and told me to be good, I think she went overboard when she put up barriers that would stop demons from coming in, but it would last for two hours. After the mob had left I used my powers to get the mirrors down and put them on the floor. I closed my eyes and just thought about my true from. How the wind would past my ears when I was running happily with the pack, the way my thick coat of fur would keep me more then warm. How powerful my small jaws were. The feeling of my tail and how when I was younger I would chase it to make Granny smile. How I miss that life. When I opened my eyes, golden brown orbs were reflected in the mirror, followed by the body of a two-toned copper wolf. I spent the two hours just looking at myself and thinking of my past. Wondering where everyone was, if they were still alive. When I heard my family orbing into the hall I quickly change back, but when I looked into the mirror, my eyes were still the golden brown colour. I didn't have the time or knowledge on how to make them appear the normal green, so I just hoped for the best.

They never noticed.

Slowly the family spent more time with the elders, so I was sent to Granddads, someone I loved dearly, I've never had a granddad before, and I loved how he treated me just as everyone else. The most time I had to stay with him was a weekend, but I didn't mind, it was better then living in that crowded house. One night I heard a dog cry out at the sky, I had to struggle not to answer the mourning cry. It was then that I released it was a wolf cry, sounding like my alpha, Kiba. Ever since, I've taken to sleeping with all the windows open.

As I got older, I got more of my memories back, ones that made things clearer, I was glad that I got the steamer memories after I hit puberty. No child should have memories of sex, especially with an older male. But there was a down side to hitting puberty. It wasn't only girls that took an interest in me. Something most people don't know is that wolfs' mate for life, and because I was mated to Tsume in my past life and still had his mark, I didn't want anyone else. Not until I was sure he wasn't here, in this world, although it was something I didn't like thinking about. The thought of him not protecting me scared me, even though I had powers, magic now. Every time I slept I dreamed about Tsume and the life we had as a pack, each looking after one another and how our pack was going to get bigger before it went to hell. Before I died.

It was hard trying to keep this big of a secret from my family; it become harder when they started to think I should be dating a girl. I didn't want to tell them that I like boys more then girls, the only person who would understand and not be disgusted is Uncle Coop, but being a cupid love is love and it doesn't matter what sex. I had to tell someone, I couldn't carry on keeping it to myself. It must be influenced by my past life, Kiba was always saying that packs should be honest with each other. But whom could I tell. I didn't have any friends who could keep secrets; I know they only hang around me was of my family. My family was a big no-no, they would think I was cured and try to 'cure' me.

In the end I chose granddad. He was always against how everyone treaded me and said I could tell him any and everything. My chance was at Nikki's birthday party. She lied to my 'loving' father saying that she Saw me using my powers and ruining her party. Believing her, Leo orbed me to Granddad and asked him to look after me for the day, which turned into a week. I was never happier that he kept some clothes for me in his spare room, which in the end become my second bedroom; man was I happy I had a room that was just mine, not having to share with Wyatt like at home. After the third day there I broke down and started to cry. I ended up telling him everything. After that episode we were a lot closer and he started to call me Toboe, saying that 'Howling' was a better name then Chris. Guess I could get pretty loud.

Things carried on pretty much the same, no one noticed that I went to granddads after school because he could help me with my homework. My teachers noticed that the quality of my work slowly was getting better, until I was a bit higher then average. When asked I said that I was getting help. Never told them that it wasn't from the people they thought. Mum and Leo had never seen my report card so never knew that I was once at the bottom of the year, unlike their perfect son who was at the top. Granddad was always there when I needed him and I loved him more then anything. But like all great things, it didn't last.

When I was ten, granddad became ill, a tumour on the brain. He died a year later, like everyone I care about. Everything he owned we inherited; all the things that didn't cost much the girls got. I had to try not to laugh at their faces. Granddad was by no means poor, in fact quite the opposite, while he was dying, granddad sold most of his belongs to raise money. No one know what he wanted the money for, because surgery was not going to help him they decided not to do any. Granddad was the only person who knew I liked to draw and paint, so he left me all his used art equipment. I found a letter in among the pushes saying he left me a bank account, with all his money in it. Man was I loaded. And did I tell anyone about it?

Hell no.

But no amount of money could bring him back, so I was still depressed. My grads fell again, but no bothered to talk about it. While I was depressed I finally made my first true friend. But he was one of those people you get told to stay away from.

Shame no one told me about things like that.

* * *

This chappie was ready last week, but I haven't had time to update. I've had five exams this week and I just know I did bad on all of them, after half term I also have three philosophy exams, one after the other, and I stuck at philosophy, so I need to study for that TT

But on a better note, I'm going to see POTC 3 on Wednesday, so YAY

Here's some info on Wolf's Rain (from crunchyroll . com (without the spcaes))

The wolf Tsume (Claw), hiding his true form, lives as a human. Hanging out in the city, and leading a band of young delinquents, he lives by stealing food from aristocrats. One day, another wolf, Kiba (Fang), appears before him, causing his wild blood to boil. Kiba cannot forgive Tsume for allying himself with humans, and the two have a duel, putting their pride on the line. However, the battle is interrupted, and Kiba is shot by the tenacious wolf hunter, Quent, and held captive in the police station run by the aristocrats...


	3. Chapter 2

I've gone over this chappie ten times and I'm still not happy with it. It would have been up weeks ago but my brother made a bet I couldn't complete Star Ocean: Till the End of Time in a week (a two disk game), I stupidly said I could and then had to prove it; but I made 30 bucks out of it, so that's good. Then had to catch up on all the missed sleep and chores (summer holidays should be work free damn it! Not spent working TT) my aunt has also told us that she has cancer in three parts of her body, so she'll die soon (five family members that I've known to die from it now) so life hasn't been fair to me.

Sorry for the wait, this chappie is in Kiba's POV

* * *

"Snowlight, moonlight, a confusion of paw-prints.

"All silent, all still.

"Midnight; and the clock strikes. It is Christmas Day, the were-wolves' birthday, the door of the solstice stands wide open; let them all sink through.

"See! Sweet and sound she sleeps in granny's bed, between the paws of the tender wolf. (1)" I close the book I was reading to Cheza, the stories inside had been fascinating to Cheza, but most of them would have upset Toboe.

Toboe. I miss him; we all do. When we came to this world after we died, we woke up next to each other in a park. We were all together; expect for Toboe, who was the pup of the pack, although it was hard to think of him as a pup when he was expecting his own pups. Our pack was going to get bigger and we were all excited at the thought. Back in our world, young wolves were rare, the humans did something, no one knows what, but it became hard for the females to have young, until they just stopped have young all together. The humans then made a virus that made some males have young, so we wouldn't die out altogether; the humans' thought it was either cruel or they believed we could led them to Paradise. But it didn't help all that much. The ones like Toboe who could have pups where hidden if they belonged to a pack because they could have been taken by force by other packs that needed pups. Toboe was lucky that Tsume made sure other wolves didn't get any ideas of taken him.

Compared to our old world this world is true Paradise, but it didn't take long to see that it wasn't. this world had any wars and there where things called demons'. On our first night in this world we ran into something called Were-Wolves. It was a whole pack of them, their Alpha said we were in their territory and wanted a fight. Tsume and I quickly over powered the Alpha and his beta, after the fight they said I was their new Alpha and Tsume the beta. That's when we released that there was much we needed to learn about this New World. It's quite funny watching the were-wolves treat Cheza like a goddess; it seemed like they had their own beliefs about how wolves were created.

The Were's owned a block of flats that only housed were-wolves, and across the street was a coffee shop which they owned. They said they would help find our Alpha female and that because Blue was our beta female she would be the boss of the coffee shop; it took us a while to release the Alpha female was Toboe, we never thought about the positions in the pack before.

Because Alpha females have pups they are the heart of the pack; Toboe was the one who was always talking sense into us and kept us together, after he died, we fell apart.

Years slowly passed without a sign from our Toboe, Cheza said Toboe was alive but was different. How right see was.

We first found him when he was five, he was with people who looked a bit like him, and they must have been his new family. It didn't take long to see he wasn't happy. The Were's told us the women are called the Charmed Ones and that they killed demons and Were's. They were dangerous. Toboe couldn't stay with them for long, he needed to be with his mate and pack. We were lucky in a way, when I first woke up, we where a lot younger but couldn't figure out why. Now we know.

I told our now bigger pack that Toboe, who we found out was called Chris, was to be watched over and kept safe, for he was a part of the pack. They figured out that Toboe was the Alpha female. Because the females in a pack only give birth after the Alpha female, there was only two pups, they were the children of the old Alpha female, but had no intention of being Alpha; so they were told to be friend's with Toboe. They didn't need to be told because they admitted to already being friends with him.

It wasn't until his fifteenth birthday that we need to bring him home. Fifteen was when a female goes into her first heat and although Toboe was a boy, he still went though heat. For the first time we were happy that his family never paid any attention to him and that he had a friend who work with gangs.

Any day now Toboe will be back with us, his family and his pack. Where he should have always been.

* * *

1 extract form Angela Carter "The Bloody Chamber" the story is The Company of Wolves. Kinda fitting I think.

Promise that the next one will be a lot better, but tell me if you still like it.


End file.
